


Long way from Home

by biteinsane



Series: The Little Mer - GF AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Little Mermaid AU, Other, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/pseuds/biteinsane
Summary: A mermaid made her get away from everything she knew. Everything She thought she knew.She may have gotten a little over her head.





	Long way from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Found this and well, I still am a fan of getting this little idea of a sort of Little Mermaid AU thing going.
> 
> I have a few things I drew a while ago and i wrote things so starting up writing again with mermaids sounds like a good idea. Here's some links to get a sort of feel whats happening. Will probably draw more for here, maybe.
> 
> https://biteinsane.tumblr.com/post/165092036605/please-accept-this-messy-6-page-mermacifica-comic  
> https://biteinsane.tumblr.com/post/161985256045/i-have-been-drawing-mermaid-things-for-the-last  
> https://biteinsane.tumblr.com/post/161109707025/ive-been-thinking-about-mermaid-stuff-in-the-last

Pacifica floated slightly as she finally let herself be upset over it all. She ran away. She just ran away! For the first hour of it, she felt free and grateful and so excited. The little mer was away from her old life and can do whatever she wanted!

No one could judge her so far away.

But she had nowhere to go.

Pacifica was barely old enough to do simple things on her own. She only had a little pack with some food and a few of her favorite things that she couldn’t bare to lose. She pulled it around to reach for a doll that one of her nanny’s gave her. The mer was going to miss her. Pacifica didn't even know the nanny's name but she was going to miss that mer.

She hugged it close trying to not let herself cry.

“What’s a little one like ya doing here all on her own?” A voice startled Pacifica enough for her to quickly wipe her face of any signs of her sadness and hiding the doll behind his back. A habit that she might never break. She looked up to see an old merman smiling kindly at her. “Didja lose yer parents?”

“No, I’m fine.” She looked away from him hoping that would make the other ignore her and go on his way. She put her pack back in order so the other wouldn't see anything. 

“That don’t sound fine ta me.”

“I am!” She crossed her arms with a pout still refusing to look at the man.

“Alright, alright. I should apologize for startling ya. Being out on yer own and having someone just pop in on ya is not friendly. I am sorry for startling ya little one.” He sat himself down next to her.

She took a quick look over at him. The older mer was still smiling at her brightly. He had some kind of weird thing wrapped around his torso that Pacifica didn’t understand. It short of looked like the old things she found in her home that creatures on land had. She turned away from him. “I forgive you.”

“Aw thank ya little one.” He said happily before going quiet. Pacifica noticed he didn’t move from his spot or even look in her direction. He just continued smile watching the current move the seaweed and schools of fish along.

“What are you doing?”

“Just sittin' here. Itsa nice spot 'ere.”

“But why?”

“I just wanna make sure yer safe out here on yer own.”

“I told you, I am fine!”

“Oh, I believe ya! But I know it can be dangerous out here. I remember when I left the colony but I was at least 10 years older than ya.”

“I…I didn’t…”

“Ya don’t have to lie ta me, I ain’t gonna drag ya back to where ya came from.” He laughed. “They probably don’t wanna see me anyway.”

She peered at him confused by the statement. "Why?"

"Ya don't look like you wanna go back or 'ust not-"

"No, why would they not want to see you? Don't you have family?" Pacifica waved her arms widly. "They can't all be like mine. I know for certain!"

The older mer just laughed.

She pouted and crossed her arms again glaring at him.

"'m sorry, little one. It's a little 'ard to explain."

She grumbled something under her breath he couldn't caught. The little mer buried her head in her arms. “I just got tired of my parents trying to get me like them…I hate it…they say we got to keep an image of royalty or whatever they’re doing and I am tired of it. I wanna do things that other mers do but I can’t be seen as ‘common.’ It's just a stupid tail.” She flicked her tail looking at it in disgust. It was long, probably gonna be longer then her parents' one day, but that doesn't mean anything. Shouldn't mean anything. 

“Getting it all in their heads, I know little one.” He slowly reached out to pat Pacifica’s head. She didn’t push him away. “It’s ‘ard bein’ like that all the time.”

“You’re really not going to send me back?” she looked up at him.

“Of course not! If ya were just lost I would ‘ave but yer not…” He thought for a moment. “I got a better idea!”

Pacifica looked at him curiously. 

“How bout ya come wit me? I got a nice little place that has plenty of space for a young one!”

“I…” She stared wide eyed out into the sea trying to figure out what to say. She wasn't sure what to think of him.

She heard a slap and quickly looked over to the man who looked like he just slapped himself. “Where are my manners?” He held out a hand to the little mer. “My name’s Fiddleford McGucket.”

“You’re…a McGucket?” She looked at the hand unsure.

“Yes ma’am, a McGucket, the one that was ‘lost at sea’ or whatever they tell ya now.” He gave her a wink.

“Oh…” She looked one more time at the hand before putting her own in his. “I’m Pacifica. Just Pacifica.”

“It is a pleasure to meet ya Pacifica.”

“You too, Fiddleford.”

"Now," he pushed himself off the rock. "'ow bout we go home, huh?"

She smiled. It was small but for the first time in a long time, it felt real and nice to smile at someone. "I would love to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> The next thing I'll post will probably be during Fiddleford's younger years.  
> And after that, don't know yet.


End file.
